


Deets

by aleia



Series: Unamed Ransom/Tater series [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Minor Eric Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia
Summary: Post-date shenanigans.





	Deets

**Ransom**

Holster is still awake when Ransom gets home because he’s the best best bro anyone can have. When Ransom comes in, he pauses the show playing on his computer, sets it aside, and crowds over against the wall to make space for Ransom.

“So? Deets?” Holster asks as Ransom lies down.

“I was afraid I was going to be disappointed because I’d hyped myself up so much, and he might not be as cool in person as he seems.”

“And?”

“He’s so much better. A thousand times better. A million times better.” Ransom sighs. He definitely had to ban Bitty from talking about him on Twitter before he could even talk to him in the car.

“How is that actually possible? You already thought he was the best person on the planet.”

Ransom turns on his side so he can look at Holster while he’s talking.

“He’s just…different.”

“Different how?”

“Not as loud? He was kind of shy. And awkward. Which was so fucking cute. And made it so much easier that I was awkward as fuck. I guess he was nervous, too. Nervous to go out with _me_.”

“When are you going to believe me that you are definitely worth that?”

“He speaks 4 languages! His French is almost as good as his Russian.”

“You knew that already. It was in an interview.”

“Yeah. But I’d never _heard_ him speak French.”

“Jack says his accent is horrible.”

“French people would say Jack’s accent is horrible. Also, Jack is a fucking liar. He _knew_. He didn’t just ask Tater to come for my birthday. Tater asked _him_. About me. He read about me on Bitty’s twitter, found a picture and asked Jack to set him up! He stole my hat on purpose so he had an excuse to talk to me.”

“That makes sense. I _told_ you he was hoping you’d come downstairs the entire time he was here.”

“I wish I’d known. Jack came up here when he left. He could’ve told me.”

“You know Jack. He doesn’t like to get too involved in other people’s shit like that,” Holster says. “Besides. It worked out, right?”

“Yeah,” Ransom sighs, and he knows he’s going to get chirped for this later when Holster decides it won’t risk hurting his feelings.

“Do you know when you’re going to see him again?”

“No,” Ransom frowns even though he knows it can’t be helped. When he notices Holster’s angry expression, he hurries to explain.

“He wants to. Stop looking like that. He has playoffs, and I have finals soon. He wants to see me after the playoff games if he can, but you know Bitty doesn’t even get to see Jack all the time and they’re a lot more serious. It’s kind of early for him to fly me around to games that aren’t local. And even if Bitty doesn’t sit with the WAGS, he still hangs out with them sometimes. I can’t ask him to not go to any of their shit because he’s with me.”

“I don’t think he minds.”

“I know. But it’s easy to explain that I came along to a home game so he wouldn’t be alone. It’s harder to explain anything else, and they don’t know about Tater.”

“Right.”

“It’s okay. It’s a few weeks. And then he’ll have time off. And he was really clear that he wanted to spend a lot of that time off with me if I wanted.” Ransom smiles when he remembers how much he’d had to assure Tater that he wasn’t going to give up because the next few weeks might be rough.

“I’m surprised you even came home.”

“It was way too soon for that,” Ransom says. “Not that I didn’t consider it after he kissed me. That ten minutes was worth all the chirps from Jack about making out in his car like teenagers.”

***

**Tater**

Tater follows Jack back to his apartment under the excuse of getting some of the pie Bitty left behind. And it’s not a _total_ lie. Bitty’s pie is amazing, but he’s also just too wound up to go home. He didn’t want to tell Ransom that he’d never been on a date with a man before. When he was younger, he fooled around a bit with a guy in a club, but it was too risky. Then he spent years and years trying to make himself like being with women. Finally, he’d decided that it wasn’t right keep hurting these nice girls who were never going to be enough for him. He told himself it was okay. He had a good team. He loved playing hockey. And he couldn’t be gay, but he was at least on a team with guys who didn’t make a lot of awful slurs about it.

And then they signed Zimmermann who was openly friends with gay people. He’d even played with a gay person on his college team. Tater had never imagined Zimmboni would be bi himself, but he’d thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d get close enough to Zimmerman to be able to at least tell someone.

He’d never considered meeting someone through Jack. And he’d never imagined that person would be someone as beautiful and as smart as Ransom.

“So, I guess I don’t have to worry you’ll break my friend’s heart and make all my other friends hate you, right?” Jack says smiling as he cuts Tater a giant slice of pie.

“My own heart be broken ten times as much if that happen,” Tater tells him.

“So you worried for nothing?” Jack says. “I mean, obviously it went well. We really did give you guys _ten_ minutes.”

“Was best ten minutes of my life.”

Jack laughs at him.

“It was! Best ten minutes. Right after best two hours.”

“Ransom beats a gold medal at the Olympics?”

“Gold metal is cold. You can have one if he says he marry me. I go back and get extra. Gold medal does not have cheekbones of a god.”

***

**Jack**

**Jack:** Are you capable of not telling Ransom something?  
**Holster:** Yes, obviously. I’m not a child.  
**Holster:** : Wait. Is it bad? Is it about Tater? If he’s going to just change his mind about Ransom, I will fucking kill him.  
**Jack:** Holster. Calm down. Why would I tell you that?  
**Holster:** : I don’t know. Maybe so I could be there for Ransom’s breakdown.  
**Jack:** Fair. But also, NOT A PROBLEM.  
**Holster:** : Oh. You’re good then.  
**Jack:** So then at least Ransom likes him a lot then?  
**Holster:** : Yes? Obviously?  
**Jack:** Is he not driving you insane? I guess you have Bitty for him to talk to also.  
**Holster:** : Oh. Ha! Yes. He’s driving you insane with texts now?  
**Jack:** Well, not Ransom…  
**Holster:** : OH! Tater? Well, that’s good to know at least.  
**Jack:** I listened to how amazing Ransom’s cheekbones are for about 20 min.  
**Holster:** : OMG YES. With Ransom it’s mostly about Tater’s ass. And you know, I can understand what a good ass is from an objective point of view, but seriously.  
**Jack:** They went on ONE date.  
**Holster:** : Maybe they’ll get better when it’s not so new?  
**Jack:** You think it’s going to get better after they actually see each other’s asses?  
**Holster:** : …you could encourage Tater to be better friends with Bitty?  
**Jack:** I’m trying.  
**Holster:** : It’s not saving me details though. I think he just says everything twice.  
**Jack:** I don’t think it would help.  
**Holster:** : Tell him to tone it down?  
**Jack:** I’m his only close friend he’s out to.  
**Jack:** And he’s really excited.  
**Holster:** Aww. How did I get through all of my freshman year thinking you didn’t have a heart?  
**Jack:** You were mad it was my idea to separate you and Ransom at practice until you learned to pay attention.  
**Holster:** Yeah. You were a dick then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the feedback! Wingman has more comments and yet way way less views than my other series. <3
> 
> I'm 100% going to continue this, but since I wrote it on a whim, I'm still kind of waiting to see where Ngozi goes with the playoffs. My other series is finished and already Jossed, so that one is posting faster. I'm gong to keep going with little fics on this one as I have a better idea of where the comic is finishing for the year. I made it a series even though I failed at a good name for it.


End file.
